teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Sleazy
Lyrics Monique and Aubrey: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends. I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Sebastian: Get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, Get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, Get sleazy, get sleazy (Monique: I'mma get get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy) (Monique: I'mma get get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, oh!) Monique with Aubrey and Teen Justice: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Monique: You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving About your money and man servant and the mansion you live in And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement And get sleazy Sick of all your lines, so cheesy! Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy! I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it and work it I'mma take it back to where my man and my girls is Sebastian: Sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, (Monique: Cause I'mma get sleazy, Get sleazy, get sleazy, get sleazy, Cause I'mma get) Monique and Aubrey: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Monique and Aubery with Teen Justice: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Monique with Teen Justice (Aubrey): Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um (Over to your place!) Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um (Over to your place!) Monique: I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique But your money's not impressing me, it's kinda weak That you really think you're gonna get my rocks off Get my top and socks off By showing me the dollars in your drop box Me and all my friends we don't buy bottles, we bring em We take the drinks from the tables when you get up and leave em And I don't care if you stare and you call us scummy Cause we ain't after your affection And sure as hell not your money, honey Monique and Aubrey: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Monique and Sebastian with Aubrey and Teen Justice: I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends And I don't need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Monique with Teen Justice (Aubrey): Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um (Over to your place!) Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um (Over to your place!) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs